Marshall Trixie
by GWHH
Summary: Trixie all grown up and fighting crime her way and in usually places!


Time: The Near Future

Location: Between different galaxies and parallel worlds (in a bar).

The tall human woman walked into the old western bar that existed in an area between knows dimensions planes. She walked through the corral doors with confidence that she could handle anything or anyone in the bar. Her white macintosh dusters hang down to her ankles. Her white Stetson hat gleamed in the dim light of the bar. She was tall, well built, with an exceptional chest, with wide shoulders, long flowing blonde hair and a small waist. Her cowboy boats (complete with spurs) made a serious racket as she walked across the wooden floor.

Suddenly, the "thing" behind the bar yelled at her. 'No, human allowed." She pulled back her coat to show her silver marshal badge. That shown with unnatural bright light but still very pleasing. The bartender said "Sorry, marshal did not know it was you." The marshal turned towards the bartender and said "you are done serving drinks here until I leave, come down put your hands on the bar and don't move unless I tell you. Just like we do every time I come in." The other wordily bartender did as ordered.

There was numerous "things" in the bar. You could tell they were a rough lot. Real fear ran though the "beings" in the bar. Few beings in the know galaxy. Had there birth blessed by Father and was true friends with the Lord of the Underworld. Several got up to leave. She said "everyone sit back down, because I am not here for any you." Everyone sit back right back down.

She walked towards the back of the bar. There was no door to the back room. Two "things" sit on side of the lone table in the room. They looked like something out of Egyptian lore. Something the size of a brown bear and green as a lime sat on the other side. She walked up to them. She looked at the two Egyptians "things" that looked straight out of a mural on a pyramid from ancient Egypt. And said "what a couple of Ru boys doing on this side of the river Styx, does your boss know you are over here?"

The one Ru thing said "just doing a little business. Nothing to worry about, Marshall, said the thing" "Sure you are" said the marshal. Throw what you got on the table." They did as ordered. A small case landed on the table. The huge green thing. Did not throw anything on the table. It said "no human tell me what to do."

Suddenly, faster than any human could react it huge fist was on its way to her face. With a slight motion, almost in a relaxed and causal way. She grabbed the thing fist. "Your type never understands what righteous might means, do you? Said the marshal!" To the thing face. She crushed it fists with ease and then throw it across the room into the corner.

It landed in a heap against the fall wall. She yelled over her shoulder. "I told you not to take your hands off the bar." The bartender put his hands back on the bar. The thing on the floor, with his good hand. Pulled back his jacket to show a huge sword and gun was on its waist belt.

She looked down at it and pulled her coat back and smiled. "Your choice" said the marshal. On her left hip a large silver sword rested down to her hip. It seems to glow with unnaturally brilliants. On her right hip a huge gun hang off it.

The things hand moved a little bit towards it weapons. Then moved away. "The Thing said, "Marshal if I did not have a busted hand I would fight you and win." Marshall Trixie smiled and said "sure you would, and if kittens had hoofs we would call them horses."

She throws the thing against the war and took out her silver handcuffs. She hooked him out and started out of the bar. She stopped at the bar, slammed her hand on it and told the bartender to pour her a double short of whiskey. The thing started to pour a drink. She said "the good stuff." The thing stopped reach under the bar. Pulled out another bottle. Put in a double shoot glass. Trixie drink it down in one gulp with ease. And then throw a silver dollar on the bar. Then walked out of the bar through the corral doors with her prisoner!


End file.
